A or Nothing
by SASTF141
Summary: Kyle can't deal with having a relationship with his super best friend, even though they both know he loves Stan just as much as Stan loves him. So they make a deal; If Stan gets at least one A on his next report card, they can try out a relationship. STYLE/StanXKyle/Kyan


'A' or Nothing

 **I will begin by apologising because I haven't uploaded anything in over a month and for that I'm sorry. The truth is I didn't have any idea with how to progress 'Just Like Old Times'…But good news, now I do and the new chapters will be out as early as the weekend as I am tweaking parts of the story so it makes better sence. In the mean time heres a little STYLE oneshot for you. ENJOY :D**

 **Boys are 13**

* * *

Stan stared at Kyle, a confident look in on his face that was starting to waver. The fact that they were alone in Stan's room and house made both their nerves stand on end. Kyle shifted awkwardly, trying to find a way to reply to what Stan had said

"I'm waiting" The raven haired teen said. Kyle swallowed, his stomach full of so many butterflies he was worried he'd throw up.

"Listen, Stan. It's…It's not that I don't feel the sa-"

"Do you love me more than a friend or not, Kyle?" Stan asked. Kyle flinched.

"Yes, in fact I do. But, Stan, a relationship between us would be a huge risk for not just us, but for-"

"Kyle! What can I do to convince you?!" Stan begged. He was getting desperate, he was tired of hearing Kyle come up with reasons as to why they couldn't be together. Kyle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He really, really did want to be with Stan, but the logic and risks that came with such a relationship kept getting in the way of that. They were both tired of this charade, though. It would only be a matter of time before Stan gave up, or Kyle gave in.  
/But they both knew who was more likely to do what at the moment.

"I have a proposal" Kyle said. Stan snickered.

"So soon? How about a date first?" He joked with a smirk. Kyle Just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Listen, Stan. If you can get at least one A on your next report card – I don't even care what subject it's in – We can try to date and see where it goes. But if you can't, then we'll forget this whole thing and go back to normal, okay?"

The way Kyle stressed the word 'normal' made Stan frown. He didn't like it, it sounded to boring of a word to describe the two of them.

Still, this would be the only way to get Kyle to give in quicker.

"Deal"

* * *

Since Kyle had said that he didn't care what subject the A was supposed to be in, Stan decided to go for the one that he already had the highest percentage in.

Maths.

Ironically, he also hated maths the most. But the thought that a good grade in that subject could get him a date with his super best friend was enough to make him bear through the homework and studying he had to do.

"Stan? What are you doing?" Randy asked upon seeing his son in the living room, actually doing homework.

"I'm doing homework, Dad! Got to get good grades, got to get that learning curve!"

"Stan, what did you do?" Randy groaned, obviously fearing the worst.

"Nothing you don't already know about" Stan said quickly. ' _Other than making a bet with my super best friend to go on a date with him_ ' he added in mind.

He could, nonetheless, tell that his dad didn't quite believe him. So he asked Kyle, who had come over to stay for the weekend, to watch over him. Kyle agreed absentmindedly, who was immersed in doing his own homework.

They had been alone for ten minutes when Kyle finished, and looked up to see that Stan was still going over his multiplication.

"Stan? Do you need some help?"

"No! I can do it on my own!" Stan said defiantly, despite the headache he could feel approaching from thinking too hard. Kyle sat silently, humouring him until, as expected, Stan gave a defeated sigh and moved over to sit next to him.

"How do I know you won't give me the wrong answers?" He pouted, and Kyle chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't" he promised. He wouldn't dare say it out loud, but he wanted Stan to get the A just as much as Stan wanted the A

It took some time, but Stan soon got the hang of the problem. Kyle figuredit was because he actually cared about getting good grades this time, and barely held back another chuckle.

* * *

The weekend before the report cards came, Kyle was staying for the weekend again, and Stan was a complete wreck, and everyone around him was worried for his wellbeing.

"Is Stan coming down for dinner?" Shelly asked, and Sharon and Randy sighed.

"Kyle, could you get Stan down here even if you have to drag him down, I'm glad he's working so hard but he needs a break" Sharon said.

Kyle stood up and ran up to Stan's room.

"Stan! It's dinner time!" he said as he opened the door. Stan stayed quiet where he was, memorizing his multiplication and division. Kyle sighed.

"Your parents said to get you down even if I have to drag you down, Stan. I'm not above doing that" Kyle threatened. Stan didn't react at all. The younger quickly became fed up and stormed over next to Stan and slammed his hand down onto the paper.

"Stan! Even I know when to stop studying!"

"I need this A, Kyle!" Stan cried, his eyes watery. Kyle recoiled, not having realised how important it was to Stan that their deal ended in his favour.

"Stan, please. Just come down and eat and then you can study okay?" He said gently. Stan was silent for a moment before standing up and following his friend out the room and downstairs to eat.

* * *

When Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman got their report cards, none of them was so anxious to get home as Stan was. The four boys did this every year since fourth grade when they got their report cards. They would all head to Stan's and open them together.

"You could have looked at school, you know" Kenny said, confused at his friends behaviour. Kyle knew the truth, though. Stan was nervous to open his report card.

When they got into the Marsh's living room and sat down, they started to open them. The four boys parents were waiting patiently standing in front of them.

"I got all A's" Kyle said proudly.

"I got three B's and the rest are A's!" said a grinning Cartman.

"All C's baby" Kenny said, proudly.

Stan stared silently at his report card, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Stan?" Kyle spoke, his heart sinking. He thought back to their deal…

"I'm going to my room" Stan said, his voice shaking. Before anyone could stop him, he dropped his report card and ran upstairs. Everyone flinched as they heard the door slam. Randy walked over and picked up the report card, and his eyebrows raised in  
/shock.

"I don't see why he's so upset. These are a real improvement" he said. He passed it to Kyle, Kenny and Cartman before grabbing his jacket.

"Look boys, us parents are gonna head to the bar for a couple of drinks. Make sure you find out why he's upset"

"We will" Kenny agreed. However, Kyleknew why as he stared at the paper in his hands.

Four B's. One C. No A's.

As the parents walked out the door, Kyle turned to Kenny and Cartman.

"Why don't you guys go hang out with Craig and his group? I'll take care of Stan" he said.

"Are you sure" Cartman asked.

"Yeah, go on we'll catch up if I can find out why he's upset"

So Kenny and Cartman left as well, and Kyle was left alone with Stan. He headed up the stairs. Stan's report card clutched in his hand.

"Stan. Come on, we need to talk" he said outside the door, his voice week. Stan didn't reply, but Kyle heard the door unlock, thought he hadn't realized it was locked in the first place. He entered and saw Stan curled up against the wall on his bed.

"I didn't get an A, I couldn't do it" Stan whined, and Kyle swore his heart broke.

"Stan…"

"I even started to try extra hard on the other subjects to, so I could have backups! But I couldn't get a single A!"

"Stan!"

The older boy went quiet, and just stared up at his super best friend. Kyle laid down next to Stan and wrapped his arms around the raven haired teens waist to hug him.

"Forget the deal, Stan. I mean, seeing how hard you tried, I…How can I not try that hard, to make our feelings work?" he said softly. I took a moment, but he felt Stan's laughter, and he turned around to face Kyle in the hug to return it with a grin.

"Cheesy much?" Stan asked.

They both laughed and leaned in to share their first official kiss as Super Best Boyfriends.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
